A persecon Kiki Epi 01
by Rei-Ayanami-chan
Summary: - Ai, ai...(Oi, o meu nome é Kitassato Namura, sou um tremendo dum CDF, mulherengo, me dou bem na vida, sou da Classe Média quase que alcanço a Classe Rica, ehehe, mas, "man", de qualquer jeito, oque mais na vida eu poderia desejar? Ai, ai, urf... )...


Autora: Chi (Erika Pierlot)  
Anime: Chobits Título: "A persecon Kiki"  
Mail:  
  
A persecon Kiki" Epi. 01:  
  
- Ai, ai...(Oi, o meu nome é Kitassato Namura, sou um tremendo dum CDF, mulherengo, me dou bem na vida, sou da Classe Média quase que alcanço a Classe Rica, ehehe, mas, "man", de qualquer jeito, oque mais na vida eu poderia desejar!? Ai, ai, urf... ,'')...  
  
Kita andava pela rua pensando nisso quando no meio dum motoado de lixo ele vê um "corpo"...  
  
- Hein, mas oquê...!? O.O'' AHHHHHm um corpo, ai, ai, meu Deeeeeus! Eu não vi nada, lá, lá... Mas hein...!? O que é isso...!? Ah, é uma persecon! Ahahah, ai, que susto, mas porquê alguém jogaria uma bela Persocon fora? Eu hein!? Além de Persecons serem caros, bem, eu tenho a minha fofura, mini-persocon! - Ahahaha... e ela se chama Pih! Eitâ, como sou criativo, heim!? Fazer oquê, neh!? Pih, acorda! Acorda aé!  
- P... Pih! =-= Pih! Boa noite Kita, oque deseja?  
- Analise a memória desta bela persocon e veja se ela está em boas condições!  
- Hisim! Pih! Piiiiih! Retirando cabo de conexão! Ah, tem de ligá-la. Pih!  
- Certo então, vamos para casa e ligá-la, Pih!  
  
Cheando no praticamente CASARÃO do Kitassato...  
  
- Geralmente o botão de ligar das Persocons são num BOM lugar... eheheh! p'' Certo, onde deve ser? ... Hum... nos seios? click Nada! Ah, alí "naquele" lugar!? Eheheh!? Deixa eu ver... hum... OOp Ehehe! click Ué, nada também!? Ai, ai, e se for "alí atrás"!? O.o'' Eu heim, ali eu não bulo não, Pih, é contigo, encontre o botão de ligar dessa Persocon!  
- Hisim! Pih! Piiiiih... Analisando... analisando... Análise concluída, é aqui, ó, no umbigo, ehe! pih! =  
- Quê!? Mas só aé!? Que desperdício de Persecon bela! , Está bem, aqui vai! click- E aí? Como se chama, Persocon?  
- Ki... Bo...a... noite... sem "memória card"... não compreendo instruções.  
- Eitâ, heim! Tá legal, vou fazer uma cópia do Memória Card da pih, ainda bem que já está vestida (pois as roupas de mulheres de grife ou comuns são caras, e não vejo graça em gastar dinheiro com uma Persecon... mas de qualquer modo...), bela roupa, heim?  
- Hum? .. O... obrigada.  
- Como? Heim!? '' Eu heim, até parece que esta Persocon tem "vida própria'' ! Pih e Persocon sem nome, eu vou lhe arranjar um "belo" nome!- Ai, ai, pronto, eis a cópia, agora vou inserir... eu já tenho uma boa Persocon que faz de tudo, pra quê que eu necessito de mais uma e que ainda por cima não tem um Memory Card!? T-T Certo, como se chama persocon?  
- Ki? Ki! == Ki... eu... não tenho dados! =  
- E ainda por cima fala Ki, ki, ai, que coisa, tá, abrir pasta principal e ré-nomear... Mesmo que eu não possa ver os dados dela, ao menos posso ré-nomeá-la! p'' Nome: Kiki! Seu nome agora é Kiki!  
- Ki...ki... Kiki! == Pasta principal ré-nomeada!  
- Certo, está bem então... Kiki... me diga porque foi jogada no lixo!  
- Kiki não tem informações disponíveis.  
- Seu número de série de persocon?  
- Dados apagados.  
- Grrrrr... T-T Ai, ai, está Persocon está difícil, apagaram quase tudo, as principais informações! T-T - Mas Kiki tem vídeos... e vídeo final antes de ser jogada no lixo... =  
- UIA, E POR QUÊ TUH NHUM DISSE ANTES, HEIM!? Já estou até estipulando uma teoria do porquê de que e jogaram no lixo! '¬¬,´ Certo, videos on!  
- Videos on.  
- ... Err... O,O Oooooooooohhhhh!  
- Pih! X,X É vídeo Hentai! Que Persocon tarada!  
- ... pih, veh se tira isso, estou a ponto de ter um "derrame nasal"! T-T Uaaaaaaahhhh!  
- Pih, deletar vídeos hentai!  
- NÃOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! TAMBÉM NÃO É PRA TANTO PIH! T-T - Você tem os meus vídeos, se esqueceu, são bem mais 'quentes'! , Pih!  
- ... Pode até ser, mas não dá PRAZER com uma "Persocon pequenina"! - Pih! ... p'  
- Ei, olhe Pih, acho que é este vídeo!  
  
Enquanto o Kita chamava a atenção da Pih, limpava o nariz que estava escorrendo sangue!  
  
- O Vídeo está ligado, vamos ver.  
- "Um mero ser...inútil, é oque ""... não "serve" para nada... qual a minha função aqui, nesta vida? Qual a função "dela" para mim...!? Isso é inútil, tudo é inútil, se eu não consigo viver, pelo oque viverei!? Pra quem, se não consigo... não consigo me dar com ninguém... sniff, sniff ... -- Esta vida não é justa, não sou perfeitA em nada no que faço... um dia tudo que existe deixará de existir mesmo... porquê eu simplesmente não adio a minha morte? E farei um bem pra todos os meros humanos... eu, neste exato momento estou aqui, falando com..." Zum Vídeo Off.  
- Kiki, porquê desligou o vídeo!? Não vê que eu estava assistindo!? - "Vídeo off executed, deleting..."  
- Kiki, oque está fazendo!? - Estou programada para fazer isso, sinto muito.  
- Eu heim, quanto mistério, bem, A cientistA que te jogou fora é uma louca e idiota, só sei disso! Por um mero motivo de não gostar da própria vida ela joga uma ela Persocon fora! Ela podia dar para quem não pode ter uma!  
Enquanto o Kitassaro falava isso, nem notava no olhar da Kiki, não o olhar de uma Persocon comum, um olhar triste, também sinistro, diferente... nem mesmo a Pih notou...  
  
- De qualquer forma eu espero que você agora seja a minha segunda Persocon, sem inveja, viu Pih!? Ah, e Kiki, vou logo te avisando... como um jovem como eu mora sozinho... cuidado... ehehe, é que eu sou muito manhoso! Ehehe... olhar tarado! ,  
- Hum? Como? Manhoso?  
- Sim Kiki, ehehe! Mas é só brincadeira, viu?  
- Oque é isso? ... "manhoso", "brincadeira", eu não tenho dado sobre tais coisas.  
- Uaaaaaaaaahg! ××p Pouw! - Cai com tudo no chão junto a Pih.  
- Essa Persocon é problemática! Pih, explica para ela, se eu for explicar para ela vai complicar, inisira um dicionário na memória dela.  
- Certoo! Pih! =  
- Ai, ai... Uaaaaaaaah, melhor eu ir dormir... tenho aula amanhã, vou paquerar as meninas da minha classe e talz... eheh! p'' É oque eu mais gosto de fazer... depois vem vadiar, porque tudo oque os professores passam eu já sei, eu me atualizo ao chegar em casa e talz... p'' Bem, Boa noite Pih, desligar... Boa noite Kiki, desligar... Err.  
- Pih está desligando, até amanhã Kita! =  
- Boa noite Pih e... Kiki, eu falei boa noite, vai dormir, amanhã tenho de acordar cedo... '  
- Kiki não está com sono, Kiki só dorme de manhã.  
- Como? Eu heim, você é uma Persocon muito incomum, ah, aiai, você é quem sabe, olha para não se sobreaquecer! ... Tenho de dormir cedo, Boa noite... - Boa noite Kitassarto... ==  
  
Kitassato já foi para a cama, mas, a Kiki... anda perambulando... de um lado ao outro... mas... oquê está acontecendo? Kiki está indo para o quarto do Kitssato... e... deitou-se na cama dele!  
  
- ... hum... -- mas, oquê? ... Quem... X-x'' UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! O.o'' Mas que susto Kiki, oque você faz aqui, me acordou! Que horas são?  
- ... Kiki está fazendo companhia... São seis da manhã, hora de ir para o colégio! == Eu adiei o relógio de descanso da Pih.  
- Quê!? Mas como, porquê!? O.o'' AI, credo, até parece um filme de terror oque fiz para merecer isto!? T-T Mas eu tenho de levar a Pih para o colégio comigo, vou me arrumar, Valeu por me acordar, Kiki.  
- Kiki está programada para isso! =  
- Ah, tá certo, vou me arrumar logo... - ...  
  
Kitassato foi para o banheiro tomar o seu banho para acordar... e... a Kiki o observa... que tipo de Persocon é esta? Tão estranha... Kitassato acaba de sair do banho e de se aprontar, está enxugando o cabelo... quando na mesa vê...  
  
- Hum!? O.O'  
- Seu café está na mesa! =  
- Ué, será que você era uma Persocon doméstica!? O.o'' Valeu novamente, Kiki... recuperou arquivos ocultos ou não encontrados?  
- Sim, parte deles... == Sirva-se.  
- Hum... - .  
- Oque foi, porquê você me olha assim? ... O.o'' AI, CREDO, ESTOU NO "ALÉM DA IMAGINAÇÃO"?  
- "Além da Imaginação"... Série ou filme de sucesso que conta estórias de drama, terror e suspense... == Não, não estamo gravando nada.  
- ... . Ai, onde estão os meus tênis?  
Enquanto Kita procurava o tênis, Kiki pegou algo de cima da mesa... um saco...  
  
- Hum... Ah, achei! Agora eu "vaso"!- ... Kiki, pode me dar licença, está no meu caminho, em frente á porta, tenho de ir pro colégio! - Sim, mas antes.  
- ..."antes"...!? O.o'  
- Kiki preparou seu lanche do intervalo! =  
- Err... Eu heim, tah, valeu! ... Fui, cuida da casa e fecha a porta! Ative os sistemas de segurança Pih!  
- Bom dia Kita, bom dia Kiki, Pih! Certo! ...  
  
Quando o Kitassaro saiu, a Kiki ficou estranha...  
  
- ... Ki... ki? Hum, este não é o meu nome, mas, não me lembro... enviar cadastro de aluno para a escola de Kitassaro! Mudar de roupa! Desligar "Persecon"!  
  
Rapidamente, Kiki muda de roupa para de uma colegial, mas... com a saia bem menor que o normal... as orelhas de persocom sumiram e a aparência e o cabelo da Kiki mudam, como pode!?  
  
- Eu vou estar SEMPRE contigo, Kitassaro! == E eu me chamo... Akire...  
  
... continua... 


End file.
